


Incondicional

by Blanxe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Boys' Love, Drama & Romance, Homoeroticism, Hot Sex, Lemon, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto x Sasuke - Freeform, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanxe/pseuds/Blanxe
Summary: Sasuke é o vício que me faz beirar a insanidade. E eu, como viciado que me tornei, autoflagelo o meu ego; me rebaixo por mais um toque, por mais um beijo, por mais um segundo de atenção, querendo outra dose de algo que, para ele, sequer será amor.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Incondicional

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens de Naruto pertencem ao Kishimoto. Naruto pertence ao Sasuke. A história, porém, é só minha.

Sasuke.

Outra vez pensando naquela figura de cabelos negros e olhos enigmáticos tingidos de cor igualmente escura.

Ele não sabia, mas havia despertado em mim sentimentos que eu jamais seria capaz de ignorar. Eram fortes, intensos e singulares. Traziam vida à minha vida, davam razão a minha existência, embora me prendessem a outros tipos de emoções que colidiam com minhas convicções e faziam emergir reações que eram avessas à minha índole.

Sempre fui uma pessoa correta, com um enorme senso de integridade moral; sempre fui perseverante, otimista e gentil.

A maior parte dessas qualidades veio abaixo. Por ele.Sasuke.

O bastardo mais arrogante, insensível e amoral que já tive o desprazer de conhecer.

Sasuke é a minha antítese.

Meu oposto.

E, também, é o cara que dá as cartas; que sabe como usar um olhar para desestabilizar sua psiquê. Ele sabe como aquele sorriso alinhado e despretensioso seduz em questão de segundos.

Ele ignora a bagunça que causa na minha rotina. Desde que cruzou o meu caminho, ele brinca comigo, abusando desse poder, e me usa como se eu o pertencesse.

Um manipulador sem escrúpulos que domina meus pensamentos mais turvos.

Não somos amantes, não somos amigos, quiçá meros conhecidos. Não consigo pensar em um nome para o que compartilhamos.

Ele vive em um mundo à parte do meu. Ele tem objetivos avessos aos meus — objetivos esses que colocam distância à minha estúpida e desmedida paixão.

Sasuke é o meu vício, que me faz beirar a insanidade em meio aos seus joguetes infantis. E eu, como viciado que me tornei, autoflagelo o meu ego; me rebaixo por mais um toque, por mais um beijo, por mais um segundo de atenção, querendo outra dose de algo que, para ele, sequer será amor.

Sasuke é incapaz de amar.

Sua vilania vem de berço. A sede incessante por poder corre em seu sangue Uchiha — por querer dominar, por estar em evidência e fazer de todos ao seu redor meros seres inferiores subjugados a seus caprichos.

Eu, tendo plena consciência de tudo isso, sou vítima dessa armadilha que foi armada quando ele colocou os olhos em mim. Fui ingênuo, seduzido por um menino mimado que pensa que o mundo deve se curvar aos seus pés.

E eu sempre me curvo.

Não tenho opção; estou acorrentado a esse vício ilícito por mais que eu lute contra, desesperadamente.

Como nesse momento.

Em vão.

Ele vem olhando em minha direção. Aquelas esferas ônix, sem discrição alguma, fixadas aos meus olhos azuis. Cada passo medido com serenidade exemplar. Minha garganta resseca diante da intensidade daquele olhar, enquanto ele abraça o homem que está logo à minha frente.

— Sasuke, o que veio fazer aqui?

— Nii-san, não está feliz em me ver?

Não há sorriso naqueles lábios, mas seus olhos estão fixos nos meus, como se a pergunta fosse para mim em vez de para o irmão mais velho.

A grande fraqueza de Itachi Uchiha era aquele jovem. De um homem sério e sucinto, Itachi se transformava em uma pessoa dócil diante do caçula. Um caso de amor incondicional que raramente é visto entre os entes daquela família. Sasuke usava o irmão, assim como usava todos a sua volta, para obter o que desejava.

E seus olhos diziam, sem precisar de palavras, o que almejava; o que o motivara a vir, em pleno sábado, ao complexo corporativo, em vez de estar aproveitando o final de semana como deveria.

— Claro que sim, otouto. Só estou surpreso.

O abraço se desfez e os olhos escuros finalmente deixaram os meus, me dando alívio. Sasuke brindou Itachi com um sorriso que fez as minhas entranhas se contorcerem. Se me fosse permitido, eu teria fugido dali — sumido sem pestanejar —, mas a mim eram delegadas obrigações, e a principal delas era ficar sempre ao lado de Itachi.

— Podemos almoçar juntos? — Sasuke pediu ao irmão.

— Eu não tenho tempo, Sasuke. Tenho um encontro importante. Quem sabe outro dia.

— Sempre tem algo mais importante do que eu — reclamou em sua típica chantagem emocional.

— Não faça isso, Sasuke. — pediu Itachi. — Não combina com um Uchiha.

Itachi tinha razão. Não combinava, mas Sasuke fazia mesmo assim.

— Posso esperar o encontro terminar.

— Vai demorar.

— Eu não me importo.

Itachi não rebateu mais, e eu senti o pânico fluir.

— Se faz tanta questão, otouto, pode esperar aqui — o irmão mais velho se rendeu. — Mas, depois, não reclame.

Sasuke sorriu com um brilho de vitória em seus olhos que, discretamente, tornaram a me olhar. Meus punhos se fecharam ao lado de meu corpo em reação ao nervoso que passava a me dominar.

— Não vou reclamar, nii-san — atestou o rapaz, caminhando até o largo sofá de couro preto e deixando-se cair pesadamente. — Vou ficar bem aqui, esperando você voltar.

Itachi assentiu, e eu reprimi a vontade de dizer algo para fazê-lo mudar de ideia e mandar o irmão para casa. Existia entre o líder da corporação e eu uma amizade construída através da convivência diária por servir como seu segurança pessoal.

Eu não era a imagem de um guarda-costas de cinema — não era um brutamontes—, mas havia conseguido a minha posição por ser ágil, ter bons reflexos, dominar algumas artes marciais e, acima de tudo, ser dono de uma habilidade excepcional com o manuseio de armas de fogo. Na época — um ano e meio atrás, precisamente —, Itachi me escolheu e, desde então, jamais me substituiu. Fiz jus a confiança dele, protegendo-o sempre de qualquer um que atentasse contra sua vida ou o incomodasse.

Itachi era um homem inteligente e de fala mansa, assexual assumido, absurdamente narcisista e, apesar da apatia, era extremamente perigoso. Estranhamente, sempre me sinto confortável quando conversamos ou passamos tempo juntos durante as viagens de negócios.

Ao contrário do que sinto quando estou com Sasuke…

O rapaz que completaria dezenove anos no próximo mês era intolerante e inconsequente, desencadeava um descontrole em minha mente e, por conseguinte, em meus atos.

— Naruto, vamos. — Itachi ordenou, caminhando para fora de seu escritório.

Agradecido por não ter que permanecer nem mais um segundo perante o dissimulado Uchiha mais novo, segui Itachi e evitei o contato com os olhos de Sasuke, assim me poupando de ver algum tipo de ordem implícita neles.

Acompanhando meu chefe, sempre dois passos atrás, escoltei-o até o salão de reuniões do prédio. Eu só iria até ali, até a porta dupla acinzentada; uma rotina conhecida quando se tratava de encontros com os grandes acionistas da corporação. Itachi entraria e eu aguardaria até que a reunião findasse.

Eu abri a porta para que ele entrasse e a fechei sem nada dizer. Suspirei pesadamente em meio ao corredor resfriado pelo ar-condicionado e descansei brevemente os olhos, querendo suprimir a imagem que invadiu a minha mente no mesmo instante.

Maldito vício!

Meu aparelho celular, que estava dentro do bolso do paletó do terno, vibrou três vezes. Trinquei os dentes, ao mesmo tempo em que sorria, ante a conscientização do que fora ardilosamente premeditado.

Por mais que eu quisesse acreditar ser um engano, ou que se tratava de outra pessoa — algum amigo —, no fundo eu sabia que não era.

Três toques.

Três malditos toques e eu estava fazendo o caminho contrário, de volta a sala da presidência da corporação. Entrei no local e me deparei com o meu algoz sentado desrespeitosamente sobre a mesa do irmão.

Eu engoli em seco, acuado perante aqueles olhos tão cheios de arrogância.

— Eu estou trabalhando, Sasuke — expliquei, irritado comigo mesmo por ser tão patético diante dele.

Em um impulso, ele pulou da mesa e caminhou comedidamente em minha direção, se divertindo com a minha insegurança.

— O meu nii-san não vai precisar de você por pelo menos umas duas horas — ele disse, passando por mim.

Não me virei, mas escutei o click da porta sendo trancada e estremeci por pura ansiedade…

A amaldiçoada ansiedade pela proximidade do corpo dele, do contato e da promessa de que me seria permitido tocá-lo, mais uma vez.

Atento aos movimentos, pressenti a aproximação e prendi a respiração. Ele me cercou por trás e aquelas mão pálidas subiram por meu torso.

— Tem se comportado, dobe? — ele me perguntou, seu hálito morno chocando-se contra o lóbulo de minha orelha e pescoço.

Com uma habilidade ímpar, ele desfez o nó de minha gravata, abrindo metodicamente cada botão do paletó negro e da blusa branca que eu vestia por baixo.

O toque gelado subiu por meu tórax exposto, gerando um formigamento em meu baixo-ventre e eriçando os meus mamilos. Lentamente, as pontas dos dedos atiçaram os dois pequenos botões rosados, obrigando meus olhos a se fecharem ante a sensação que perdurou apenas por alguns segundos.

A mão elegante subiu até meu pescoço e delineou o acessório que estivera discretamente protegido pela gola da blusa.

Meus olhos se abriram novamente, podendo assim vislumbrar pelo reflexo no vidro fumê da parede panorâmica da sala, o jeito delicado como o rapaz acariciava o couro da coleira ao redor da minha garganta.

Um sorriso beirando o sádico foi oferecido por ele através daquele reflexo, me deixando tenso.

— Sasuke… — foi uma tentativa pífia de me opor.

Ouvi o ruído metálico do objeto que ele tirou do bolso da jaqueta jeans. Ele o levou em direção a coleira que ele mesmo colocara em meu pescoço, havia um ano.

— Omae wa ore no mono da, Naruto…¹ — sussurrou o moreno, fechando o aro à coleira, envolvendo a corrente em seu punho em um gesto calmo, mas possessivo.

O movimento obrigou-me a virar. As palavras ainda ecoavam em minha mente, reverberavam em meu peito. Cruelmente, ele fazia questão de me lembrar da posse, da falta de sentimentos, da minha condição.

Sasuke puxou a corrente, vagarosamente, para si. Obediente, permiti que ele me levasse, alinhando nossos rostos.

Era tentadora demais a proximidade e o leve roçar dos lábios dele contra os meus.

— No chão, dobe.

A corrente folgou, e senti as maçãs de meu rosto esquentarem, inclusive as minhas orelhas. Não seria a primeira vez que Sasuke me dava ordens de tal maneira, mas sempre me causa constrangimento a facilidade que eu sucumbo.

Anormal e subversivo, desde o conceito de homossexualidade até o fato de eu ser nove anos mais velho do que ele.

Entretanto, a racionalidade me escapava junto com o bom-senso, e meus joelhos tocavam o chão como um estúpido devotado, o idiota viciado que esperava pelo balsamo oferecido pelo corpo daquele Uchiha.

Sasuke abriu o cinto e o fecho do jeans escuro que vestia, e abaixou o zíper. De modo natural, segurou o sexo enrijecido para fora da roupa e sorriu. Uma puxada brusca na corrente me levou para perto da pélvis dele.

— Se fizer direitinho e me agradar — Sasuke negociou —, prometo te recompensar.

Ele esfregou a glande contra meus lábios, umedecendo-os com o líquido translúcido que minava dali. Entreabri minha boca, despontando minha língua e deslizando-a pela superfície melada, sentindo o sabor almíscar dele.

Fiz exatamente do jeito que Sasuke gostava. Cobri vagarosamente cada milímetro de sua ereção. O grunhido que escapou da garganta do moreno, fez meu sexo pulsar excitado.

— Você adora me dar prazer, não é, Naruto? — Sasuke indagou em tom de deboche. Alisou minha cabeça, bagunçando os fios loiros de meus cabelos como se eu fosse seu animal de estimação. — Pois então, me faça sentir.

Atendi a sua demanda, retroagindo com a mesma lentidão e voltando a afundar o membro dele em minha boca.

Sasuke estava certo. Eu adorava saboreá-lo, dar prazer a ele, ser o responsável por sua respiração pesada e pelos espasmos que percorriam seu corpo.

— Continua, Naruto… — ele exigia, ofegante, deixando de lado a delicadeza e segurando meus cabelos com força. — Vai, continua assim…

E eu prossegui, relaxando minha garganta e engolfando-o totalmente. Sasuke arfou, extasiado com a sensação. Sem me apressar, ia e vinha, acariciava seus testículos enquanto sua ereção sumia entre meus lábios.

Sem aviso algum, ele segurou a minha cabeça, detendo meus movimentos, e retirou o membro de minha boca. O líquido espesso e morno espirrou em minha face. Sasuke respirava entrecortado, mas sorria satisfeito, vendo seu gozo lambuzar e escorrer por meu rosto.

— Todo sujo, dobe — ele falsamente lamentou. — Precisamos dar um jeito nisso.

Sem esperar, ele se inclinou para baixo, lambendo um rastro em minha bochecha. Depois outro. Meus olhos cerraram e, mais outra vez, senti aquela umidade morna deslizar por minha pele que estava febril de desejo.

Quando a sensação findou e voltei a fitá-lo, ele ainda estava inclinado na minha direção. As esferas negras me avaliando, o rosto bonito ponderando, e eu consumido pela vontade de beijá-lo, de deixá-lo nu e tocar meu corpo no dele, senti-lo, amá-lo…

— Eu estou satisfeito. Mas você foi bom e merece um prêmio.

Minhas pálpebras pesaram no instante em que ele me beijou.

Incandescente era a sensação que me dominava. O gosto de sêmen misturado à saliva fundia-se em meu paladar, em meio à invasão da língua dele em minha boca. Faminto por mais, aprofundei aquele gesto, tomado pelo sentimento incontrolável que me sufocava. Ele permitiu que eu o despisse; permitiu que eu beijasse todo seu corpo, demonstrando pateticamente o quanto o desejava.

Aquela era a minha recompensa por estar agradando-o como ele determinara: desde a estúpida coleira, até a submissão sem precedentes.

E eu aceitei tudo aquilo, mesmo negando e querendo fugir, somente para tê-lo.

Porque, por mais que eu urgisse por liberdade, a cobiça que ele despertava em mim se transformara nas amarras que me prendiam. Tratava-se de um sentimento monstruoso, realmente.

Sasuke me tinha nas mãos.

Era o poder que ele tanto venerava a pleno alcance de seus dedos.

— Tsk… olhe o que você fez — Sasuke ironizou, me afastando, e exibindo o corpo delgado, sem pudor algum.

Sasuke tinha o físico e a pele perfeitos. Nenhuma marca, nem exageros na estrutura firme de sua musculatura. A cor de seus cabelos negros e os lábios avermelhados — suavemente inchados pelos beijos que havíamos dividido —, contrastava com a tonalidade muito clara de sua tez.

Em seu peito, os pequenos mamilos mostravam-se arrepiados. Ao descender meu olhar até sua pélvis, conscientizei-me sobre o que ele me acusava.

Sasuke estava duro, novamente.

— Teme, eu…

Antes que eu pudesse continuar a falar, o pé direito dele espalmou contra meu peito, me jogando para trás e fazendo com que eu caísse de costas.

Eu deveria ter revidado, ensinado a ele uma lição da qual nunca esqueceria, mas não o fiz. Os olhos estreitados, contrariados, me mantinham preso ao chão, numa ameaça muda acaso eu decidisse me mover.

— Vai ter que dar um jeito nisso — ele determinou, vindo para cima de mim.

Sem muita paciência, abriu minha calça e puxou-a para o meio de minhas pernas, juntamente com a boxer que eu usava.

De sobre mim, ele mordia o lábio inferior, olhando fixo para o meu membro inchado, em pura expectativa.

Um sorriso perverso surgiu e ele elevou a perna, tocando meu sexo com as pontas dos dedos do pé, alisando, para cima e para baixo, rodeando a glande avermelhada e espalhando o pré-gozo que minava dali.

Fiquei mais tenso e um gemido estrangulado escapou de minha garganta, fazendo-o rir quietamente.

— Algum problema, Naruto?

— Pare de brincar, teme.

— Sabemos que eu não estou brincando. E que você não deveria falar comigo nesse tom. — Sasuke pressionou o pé sobre meu pênis, me instigando quase a reagir. Um olhar de aviso dele e minha mão, que estava a ponto de ir de encontro a seu tornozelo, estagnou a meio caminho. — Eu posso me aborrecer e imagine que o melhor dos cenários seria você preso, hun? Porque se meu nii-san descobre… — Deixou as palavras no ar para depois concluir, pisando mais forte em meu sexo e me fazendo trincar os dentes. — Não seria nada agradável.

Nada mais que um menino mimado. Um inescrupuloso menino mimado que me fazia oscilar entre paixão e ódio em míseros segundos.

— Por favor, Sas-Sasuke… — pedi, me contraindo para não revidar à dor.

— Peça desculpas, dobe.

— Merda, Sasuke! — exclamei, sentindo-o pisar com mais força.

— Eu não ouvi — ele debochou, colocando a mão em concha no ouvido, firmando o calcanhar sobre meus testículos e exigindo: — Peça!

— Desculpe! — o pedido rapidamente saiu de minha boca, antes que ele cumprisse com a ameaça de pisar aquela região sensível. — Me desculpe! Me desculpe!

Com a cabeça virada para o lado e os olhos fechados de vergonha, senti o pé dele retroagir e, em seguida, o contato com sua nudez assim que se sentou sobre meu abdômen.

— Muito bem, Naruto — ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e beijou meu pescoço. — Não seja estúpido, afinal, ambos sabemos o quanto você gosta disso.

A boca dele descendeu pelo meu ombro, mordiscando-o, indo em direção ao meu peito. Sua língua atrevida circulou um de meus mamilos e o chupou, me fazendo gemer arrastado. Sasuke embalou a pélvis sobre meu abdômen, friccionando a própria ereção sobre o local, estimulado por meus gemidos que escalaram para um tom mais alto.

Ele fez com que eu me perdesse nas sensações. Assim que elevou o corpo, abdicando das carícias, eu virei o rosto e tornei a fitá-lo. Só por alguns segundos, pois fui completamente abalado pela forma como segurou minha ereção e sentou-se sobre ela, abrigando-a em um único movimento, em seu interior.

Sem lubrificação, sem cuidado, aquela seria uma experiência dolorosa tanto para mim, quanto para ele. Assim eu pensava pouco antes de me acostumar aos seus métodos.

Acima de mim, Sasuke expressava um êxtase inigualável.

A dor me atingia na mesma proporção que o prazer de ter meu membro confinado pelas paredes internas dele. Um contraste de sensações que fazia os dedos dos meus pés trincarem e um arfar rouco se desprender de minha garganta.

O moreno por quem eu estava inegavelmente apaixonado era sádico.

Deliciado, Sasuke lambeu os lábios de um jeito provocativo, arrancando uma resposta de minha pélvis a qual eu impulsionei para cima.

— Vem cá — chamou, tomando posse da corrente e me erguendo pela coleira. Meu rosto ficou perto do dele mais uma vez, e sua língua lambeu meus lábios, travessamente. — Agora faça do jeito que eu gosto.

Como eu poderia negá-lo?

Em meu estado entorpecido pela libido, esmaguei sua boca num beijo agressivo, invadindo-a com a língua e apertando-o contra mim.

As batidas desenfreadas de meu coração se intensificavam com a adrenalina, mas sem obscurecer o que eu sentia por Sasuke. Se eu fazia tudo aquilo — se me submetia — era somente por amá-lo mais do que a mim mesmo.

Invertendo as posições e colocando-o deitado no chão com meu corpo sobre o dele, passei a investir dentro de seu ânus.

Sasuke gostava de sexo, assim como Itachi gostava do próprio reflexo no espelho.

Era compulsivo.

— Dobe… — ele arquejava abraçando minha cintura com as pernas, retendo meus movimentos e forçando-os a serem mais curtos e precisos.

Seus dedos finos se emaranhavam e puxavam meus cabelos, bem como sentia as unhas em minhas costas, por cima do terno que ainda cobria meu dorso, arranhando, puxando o tecido.

E enquanto ele se contorcia abaixo de mim, eu admirava mesmerizado o quanto ele era bonito e o prazer que adornava suas expressões faciais, sabendo ser eu a provocar tamanho frenesi…

— Fundo, Naruto… — ele demandava, procurando por meus lábios. — Mais…

Eu atendi ao desejo dele, segurando-lhe as coxas pálidas e abrindo-o mais para mim. Reposicionando-me, empalei-o com mais força, atingindo-o mais profundamente, fazendo-o arquear. Eu massageei rigorosamente sua próstata e um grito mudo formou-se na boca dele.

— S-Sasuke… — eu gemia, tentando controlar o volume de minha voz. — Ahh…

Perdido no calor do corpo dele, eu prossegui com rápidos e ritmados os movimentos, enquanto ele urgia para que eu continuasse a gemer, para que chamasse por seu nome. Não havia necessidade para tal, já que eu clamava por ele.

— Me toque — ele arfou, com urgência. — Me toque agora.

Conforme as paredes internas de Sasuke pressionavam mais meu sexo, eu sabia que ele estava próximo do ápice. Minha mão alcançou sua ereção e meus dedos se fecharam em torno daquela carne rija, causando mais estremecimento tanto em mim, quanto nele.

— Rápido… Faz rápido, Naruto…

Eu o masturbei cadenciadamente com o ritmo do entra e sai seco de meu sexo. Ele resfolegou e estancou; o corpo completamente tenso, o êxtase nublando seus olhos negros, o prazer fluindo de seu membro o qual eu sentia os espasmos em minha palma.

A pressão ao redor de minha ereção engrandeceu e aquela sensação vertiginosa tomou conta de mim, me obrigando a morder o canto de minha boca fortemente para não gritar enquanto preenchia Sasuke com meu gozo.

A intensidade do ocorrido anuviou meus olhos por quase um minuto inteiro. Entre a respiração entrecortada e os batimentos exponencialmente exagerados e fortes, eu ainda sentia meu membro pulsar dentro de Sasuke, minhas mãos ainda estavam agarradas possessivamente às coxas dele.

Quando a visão voltou ao normal e o torpor se fez presente, notei o moreno deitado no chão me olhando. Vislumbrei o mesmo vazio de sempre, a fachada inexpressiva que ele adotava todas as vezes que terminávamos de fazer sexo.

Era como um balde de água gelada que fazia, além do meu corpo, meu coração também se retrair. Minha decepção deve ter ficado nítida em meus olhos, pois, em seguida, ele retirou a corrente presa a minha coleira e se afastou, desconectando nossos corpos e começando a se vestir.

E assim terminava.

Ele me deixava, como se nada houvesse ocorrido, e ia embora alheio ao quanto, em meu peito, as batidas eram tristes e dolorosas.

Eu me recompus, permanecendo mais um tempo dentro da sala, pensando sobre a ousadia de Sasuke em me induzir a ter relações com ele bem ali, na sala de Itachi. Acima do desrespeito que ambos praticamos, da parte de Sasuke percebia crescer mais e mais aquela ânsia por me procurar em locais que certamente poderiam me prejudicar.

Sinceramente, eu não compreendia se ele fazia isso por maldade ou por puro fetiche.

Olhei em meu relógio de pulso, constatando que se passara pouco mais de uma hora e me forcei a deixar o recinto. Precisava retornar para perto de Itachi, estar presente assim que ele saísse da sala de reuniões e, principalmente, agir como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Era uma das piores partes: colocar aquela máscara de que tudo estava bem e cumprir com a minha obrigação. Mas, eu não deveria reclamar, afinal, a situação era sustentada por mim e ninguém mais.

Eu já havia pensado em pedir demissão e desaparecer da vida dos Uchiha. Infelizmente, existiam dois agravantes que me impediam: Itachi e Sasuke.

Itachi porque eu mantinha o pouco de minha índole e jamais me sentiria bem o abandonando. Eu o considerava muito, e o mero pensamento de imaginá-lo machucado por causa de minhas inseguranças e erros, me angustiava. Não confiaria a segurança dele a ninguém.

E Sasuke…

Bem…

Eu o amo e toda aquela porcariada clichê.

O sentimento me impedia de tomar atitudes mais drásticas.

Inspirei profundamente, caminhando para fora da sala. Rumo ao hall no final do longo corredor, cruzei com Sasuke perto do balcão de uma das secretárias. Ele não fora embora; provavelmente iria mesmo esperar o irmão para almoçar, enquanto flertava com a mais nova das duas subordinadas de Itachi.

Fingi que não me magoava e passei silencioso pelo recinto, rumando para o local onde se encontrava o Uchiha mais velho.

Não esperei muito até que os acionistas saíssem da sala, conversando entre eles e logo Itachi surgisse.

— Vamos — ele ordenou.

Típico Uchiha.

O diferencial era que longe dos olhos de seus subordinados e parceiros de trabalho, ele me tratava como um amigo.

O mesmo não ocorria com o irmão mais novo.

Voltamos até o hall da recepção do andar, onde Sasuke largou a conversa com a secretária e foi se juntar ao irmão.

— Podemos ir agora, Nii-san?

— Claro. Aonde quer almoçar?

A partir daí engajaram-se numa conversa banal, e eu permaneci atento aos meus pensamentos. Indagava-me sempre como Sasuke fazia tudo parecer inexistente entre nós. Como se o que fazíamos não fosse nada…

Como se eu não existisse.

Parecia algo tão natural que às vezes eu parava para me perguntar se aquilo entre nós acontecia, realmente.

Itachi levou o irmão até um dos restaurantes que o menor pediu: um daqueles caros em que a comida mesmo a gente não vê. Ele me convidou para me sentar com eles, mas eu neguei. Estava com fome, mas além da refeição do local ser desagradável para mim, eu não tinha como ficar frente a frente com Sasuke durante tanto tempo.

Tentar controlar o desconforto, a atração e a indiferença dele seria um martírio.

Esperei do lado de fora, conversando com o motorista do carro em que viemos, até que depois de uma hora, Itachi deixou o restaurante seguido do irmão.

Foi quando tudo se tornou nada mais que um borrão.

Um estampido e gritos.

Sem me importar com mais nada, eu corri para os Uchiha e empurrei-os de volta para dentro do restaurante, dando ordem para que ficassem lá dentro e que chamassem a polícia.

Eu busquei o responsável por aquele caos.

Um carro estava parado mais adiante na rua de pouco movimento. Estreitei meus olhos, notando que um homem esperava ao volante, enquanto outro cercava pela calçada. Deveria haver pelo menos mais um, o qual eu ainda não fora capaz de localizar.

Quando ele mirou a arma em minha direção, não vacilei e puxei a minha do coldre dentro do paletó e atirei, acertando-o sem margem de erro. Ele caiu, gritando de dor e segurando a coxa, e eu corri para desarmá-lo, antes que pudesse ter a ideia de revidar. Se o socorro demorasse, ele sangraria até a morte e eu esperava que isso acontecesse.

Fatal, mas em legítima defesa.

Meu corpo cambaleou e eu fiquei confuso.

Mas não era o momento para pensar em meu mal-estar, em meio aquela possível tentativa de sequestro ou assassinato.

Procurei ao meu redor, passando rapidamente os olhos pela vitrine do restaurante e pegando de relance os de Sasuke. Eu deveria estar imaginando coisas, pois jamais ele expressaria receio ou terror.

Um novo estampido; um grito abafado pela barreira envidraçada. O ruído estalado e seco do tiro me fez seguir seu som e localizar o segundo homem armado.

Dessa vez, me adiantei até o centro da rua e disparei para matar, acertando o atirador no peito duas vezes. Ele caiu pesadamente no chão da calçada da outra via, junto a uma banca de jornal. O acelerar do motor ecoou pela rua estreita e eu ainda tentei atingir os pneus para detê-lo. Havia algo de errado com o meu foco, e não fui capaz de mirar, muito menos de firmar a arma em minha mão que estranhamente…

Tremia.

Não importava; a polícia que trabalhasse um pouco, também. Minha tarefa era somente proteger Itachi e, me assegurando disso, o resto era por conta dos oficiais.

Caminhei alguns passos, sendo dominado por um cansaço repentino, como se todas as minhas energias estivessem se esvaindo juntamente com a adrenalina. Parei um segundo para recuperar meu fôlego, apoiando a palma de minha mão sobre o capô de um carro parado rente a calçada.

Respirava aos ofegos, puxando o ar pela boca, sentindo-a extremamente seca.

— Naruto! — Ergui a cabeça a qual sequer percebi que abaixara.

Enxerguei duplicado.

Apertei meus olhos e consegui focar um pouco mais nitidamente, vendo o meu chefe se aproximando rapidamente.

— Itachi…

Minhas pernas bambearam e meus joelhos dobraram, colidindo com o pavimento da calçada e senti braços ao meu redor.

— Fique calmo — ele me disse e eu ri debilmente.

Eu estava calmo, era Itachi quem parecia nervoso.

— Você está bem? — perguntei, para ter certeza de que o homem que me amparava estava são e salvo. — Não se machucou, né?

— Você é um idiota mesmo, Naruto. — Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, desviando o olhar para mais adiante. — Sasuke, o que está fazendo parado aí?! Ligue de novo pra maldita emergência e veja quanto tempo mais vão demorar!

Franzi o cenho, virando o rosto para ver o irmão mais novo parado há alguns passos de distância. Olhava para nós em choque, mais pálido do que o usual. Eu entendia sua apreensão; eu mesmo nunca havia visto Itachi elevar o tom de voz, ainda mais para Sasuke. Nunca.

Algo definitivamente estava errado, mas me sentia muito cansado para me importar ou raciocinar a mais que isso.

Sasuke saiu de seu torpor e buscou o celular no bolso da jaqueta, fazendo o que o irmão mandara. Eu preferia que eles deixassem os homens pela rua mesmo, sangrando até morrerem, mas Itachi parecia determinado a prestar-lhes alguma compaixão.

Mas… Itachi não tinha compaixão por ninguém…

— Naruto! Não feche os olhos! — ele me ameaçou, falando alto.

Minhas pálpebras oscilaram, abrindo quando eu sequer sentira-as se fecharem, mas as imagens pareciam um turbilhão estranho, rodando, se deslocando, me dando sono.

— Itachi… — sorri para ele. — Desculpe, mas não dá…

Encostei a cabeça em seu peito e dormi.

oOo

Eu tive um sonho estranho naquela noite.

Um em que Itachi praguejava contra pessoas vestidas de branco, exigindo, ameaçando, totalmente fora de seu padrão Uchiha.

Realmente um sonho bizarro.

Principalmente porque nele, Sasuke estava amuado em um canto de um quarto, tão sério e ao mesmo tempo perdido.

Quando eu acordei, me senti diferente, anestesiado.

Havia um silêncio mórbido que me incomodou. Geralmente, eu sempre acordava com o barulho das buzinas dos carros ou o ronco das motos passando pela avenida, já que meu apartamento ficava bem no centro da movimentada cidade.

Minha garganta estava seca, assim como os meus lábios; meus olhos ainda lutavam para serem abertos, mas forcei assim mesmo.

Luzes dançaram diante de mim e meus olhos tornaram a se fechar.

Um gemido de desconforto escapuliu e escutei passos apressados vindo em minha direção.

Eu não me lembrava de ter convidado alguém para vir a meu apartamento. Mas, também, eu sequer conseguia me lembrar do que fizera noite passada.

— Acorda, dobe.

Um vinco formou-se entre minhas sobrancelhas ante a voz arrogante que demandava.

— S-Sasuke…? — quis chamar, mas tudo o que saiu foi um som áspero e baixo, como se eu não usasse a fala há muitos dias.

Virei o rosto, sentindo um repuxar e uma dor, e longe do foco central das luzes, consegui abrir totalmente os olhos, piscando algumas vezes até definir a imagem dele, bem ao lado da minha cama.

E foi quando eu vi que aquele não era meu quarto.

Eu estava confuso e Sasuke irritado, dava para notar pela forma como mantinha o maxilar trincado, os olhos estreitados e a aura de poucos amigos.

Devagar, as lembranças foram retornando: todo o dia em que passei no trabalho, os momentos com Sasuke e o atentado na saída do restaurante.

Aquele era um quarto hospitalar e, ao que tudo indicava, eu estava internado.

— Dois tiros, dobe — Sasuke narrou sardonicamente. — Você foi baleado duas vezes, um no ombro e o outro resvalou seu pescoço. É tão idiota que sequer sentiu. Estava mais preocupado em proteger Itachi — disse, praticamente cuspindo o nome do irmão.

O que o moreno contava sinceramente me surpreendeu, mas algo atiçou um leve pânico em mim.

— Itachi… Ele está bem?

Eu me lembrava de Itachi ao meu lado, me amparando assim que eu desabei, mas não recordava de ter me certificado dele estar bem ou não.

O semblante de Sasuke fechou-se ainda mais, tornando-se sombrio.

— Nunca mais… — ele grunhiu entre dentes, fora de seu habitual controle. — Nunca mais faça uma palhaçada daquelas!

Ele buscava se manter no controle, mas eu sabia bem o quão volátil ele era. Só não compreendia o que eu fizera de errado para irritá-lo daquela maneira.

— S-Sasuke… — disse seu nome, receoso por aquela reação dele.

— Você não tem permissão de morrer pelo meu irmão! — ele esbravejou, trincando os punhos ao lado do corpo e me dedicando um olhar furioso.

— Sasuke…

— Sou eu quem mando em você! — me interrompeu, segurando meu rosto com ambas as mãos e me encarando de perto, com um jeito quase insano. — Sua vida é minha e eu digo quando pode ou não pode me deixar! Entendeu? Entendeu, Naruto?!

Perplexo com aquele rompante, eu só consegui assentir, concordar, sem questionamento, com o despotismo de Sasuke.

Ele me beijou forçosamente, umedecendo minha boca com a dele, forçando-me a corresponder até que o fôlego faltasse e um soluço interrompesse-nos.

Abri meus olhos, ainda sob o efeito que o beijo ou qualquer ínfimo toque dele causava em mim e o vi com a cabeça meio pendida para baixo, a franja estilizada caía para frente e obscurecia seu rosto.

— Maldito… — ele praguejou com a voz constrita. — Maldito, dobe…

E Sasuke chorou como a criança que era, agarrado ao meu traje hospitalar, molhando-o com suas lágrimas. E eu, sem saber ao certo como reagir, o abracei e tentei trazê-lo para mais junto de mim, enquanto ele lutava com seu orgulho, contra os soluços que rompiam de sua garganta e me deixavam confuso… extremamente vulnerável, confuso…

E feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Omae wa ore no mono da, Naruto = Você pertence a mim, Naruto.


End file.
